Makiko Endo (anime)
was a friend of Tsukushi Makino. She was a student at Eitoku Academy. Unlike Tsukushi, Makiko was not brave and initially avoided her friend when she received a red card. Biography Early life Makiko began attending Eitoku Academy in elementary school.Episode 14: "Sakurako's Secret," Boys Over Flowers High school She first met Tsukushi Makino during high school at Eitoku Academy. She was secretly insecure in their friendship. Makiko later confessed to Tsukushi, "I sometimes think I'm the only one who thinks we are friends." Tsukushi assured her that she thought of her as a friend too. The two were chatting, when Makiko tripped down the stairs and landed on Tsukasa Domyoji. She apologized profusely, but he threatened her with a red card. Tsukushi stood up for Makiko. The next day, Tsukushi received a red card instead of her. Makiko avoided her, afraid of becoming a target. Feeling guilty, she returned Tsukushi's desk after the others had hidden it. She then gave Tsukushi a voice recorder with the message, "I'm sorry."Episode 1: "Declaration of War!," Boys Over Flowers The next day, Tsukushi handed back the recorder with a new message, telling Makiko not to worry. Makiko stealthily returned it with the message, "Good luck."Episode 2: "No Brand Girl!," Boys Over Flowers Sometime later, Makiko found the voice recorder on the floor of the girls' locker room. The following night, she dropped it off at Tsukushi's house. Tsukushi happened to be out at the time. Makiko left the message "Get well soon!" on it, since Tsukushi was absent from school due to a cold.Episode 5: "Me, Him... and the Other Guy!," Boys Over Flowers Several days later on the first day of the fall semester, she and some others witnessed Tsukasa hurting one student and threatening to harm another. He was eventually stopped by a teacher, Urara Aoi.Episode 9: "Tsukasa Domyoji Snaps!," Boys Over Flowers Some days later, Tsukushi talked with Makiko about Yuriko Asai's and her friends' accusations towards Sakurako Sanjo, whom Makiko remembered from elementary school. Makiko replied that Sakurako had changed a lot since they were children. She also acknowledged that her memories of her were only "vague." The next day, Makiko and Tsukushi spent some time together after school. She was happy when Tsukushi said it was more fun to be with her than Yuriko Asai and her friends. In the morning, Makiko left a note in Tsukushi's locker telling her to "be careful." She then spent the rest of the day anxiously watching Tsukushi from afar.Episode 15: "Get Lost!!," Boys Over Flowers The next day, the other students launched a full-out assault on Tsukushi. Makiko tried to openly interfere, unlike previous times. However, Yuriko and her friends held her back and told her to shut up.Episode 16: "Please Believe Me!," Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance She had an average appearance, much like her friend Tsukushi. Makiko had short, brown hair which she parted to the right. She also had grey-colored eyes. Personality and traits Makiko was an extremely timid and sometimes cowardly person. She feared being bullied like the other students who were targeted by the F4 and later dropped out. As such, Makiko avoided Tsukushi after she received a red card. She, however, still felt deep loyalty to Tsukushi whom she viewed as a true friend. Makiko committed a brave act by returning Tsukushi's desk to her and secretly keeping in contact with her, despite the possibility of getting bullied. Behind the scenes *Makiko is voiced by Fuko Misaki in Boys Over Flowers (1996) and Hana Yori Dango: The Movie (1997). Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Anime characters Category:Eitoku Academy students (anime) Category:Tokyo residents